Cards on a Rainy Day
by AllTheShips8
Summary: Shikamaru and his girlfriend Luna are trapped inside on a rainy day. The pair decides to pass the time by playing several card games, but doing a game of poker Shikamaru decides to up the stakes. Lemon


Cards on a Rainy Day

Luna and Shikamaru had been together for a few years, and while she loved his laid-back personality, she sometimes became restless. On days when Shikamaru wasn't away from the village, and she didn't have work, the two of them would normally pack a picnic and go watch the clouds, her happily pointing out different shapes. However, today the weather was dark, gloomy, and rainy. Luna pouted, rolling over onto her back on the floor to look up at Shikamaru, sitting on the couch reading a book with a look of disinterest that she knew by now meant he was focused.

"Shikamaru," Luna wined, drawing out the second _a_ and the _u_.

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored, do something with me," she requested, reaching her hands up toward him.

Peeking out from around his book he looked down at his girlfriend. He contemplated going back to reading, but the look on her face silently told him that she wouldn't give up. Sighing, Shikamaru put the book down on the couch, stood, and pulled her to her feet.

"How about we play a round of GO?" he asked.

"We could play cards?" she suggested.

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "Okay, what do you want to play?"

Luna shrugged, "Old maid?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but went to grab a deck of cards from their bookshelf anyway. "Fine, but only one round."

"Then can we play more card games after?"

"We'll see."

"What about if we alternate picking the games?" Luna pushed, trying to escape her boredom for as long as possible that day.

Kneeling by the table Shikamaru began to shuffle the deck and pass out the cards between the two of them. "Fine, but all card games are options, and the other cannot disagree."

Luna smiled as she looked at her cards; she did not have the old maid. "That's fair."

The two played for a while, eventually ending in a win for Shikamaru. As did the round of creights, barbu, ninety-nine, scotch bridge, psychological jujitsu, and go fish. Luna huffed a sigh as Shikamaru shuffled the deck, ready for another game. He appeared bored, but she knew he enjoyed winning almost more than anything else.

"Want to raise the stakes on this last game?" Shikamaru casually asked, passing out cards between them.

Luna's eyes sparkled, she loved the thrill of gambling. The possibility of losing was there, but so being the possibility of winning something, and she loved it. Shikamaru, of course, knew this about his girlfriend.

"What kind of stakes?" she asked, smiling across the table.

Shikamaru smirked, "Strip poker?"

Luna's smile was wide now. She loved gambling, but more than anything she loved her boyfriend without clothes. She licked her lips. "You're on."

The pair played a few rounds, resulting in Luna sitting in nothing but her bra and undies. Shikamaru had lost the clothes from his top half, but still remained in his boxers and pants. Biting her lip nervously, Luna picked up her cards. A smile spread across her face. She had a straight flush. There's no way she couldn't win this hand! Smiling over at her boyfriend with the thought of him removing his pants, she studied him. He looked board, but she couldn't help admiring him. His body was more relaxed now; his right leg was bent at the knee while he leaned back, his left hand supporting his weight as his right rested upon his knee, holding his hand of cards. His pose resulted in his muscles flexing, and Luna hungrily ranked over him with her eyes.

Shikamaru looked up at her, a wide smile on her face as she looked at him. "Want to make this the last round? And double the stakes?"

Luna's grin turned into a smirk. "Sure, but I'm going to win this hand, so it's your loss! Are you thinking the loser has to take off two items of clothing?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Loser has to agree to do anything the winner says for the remainder of the night."

Luna looked toward the window, though she guesses it was evening now, the rain and overcast prevented her from guessing the time. However, she knew she was not going to lose. "You're on!" Throwing down her hand she revealed her straight flush with a triumphant smile. "Ah-ha! Now, what should I ask you to do?"

She pondered her choices as Shikamaru casually laid his cards down on the table. "I know what I want."

"What?" Luna looked at the table, confused, and saw Shikamaru had a royal flush. "What?!"

"I know what I want," Shikamaru repeated, smirking at Luna's shocked expression.

Luna puffed her cheeks. She had walked right into his hands. She should have guessed; Shikamaru would have never made such a bet if he wasn't 100% sure that he was going to win. But Luna never went back on her word, so she would honor Shikamaru's win.

"Fine, what do you want?"

Shikamaru smirked, pointing down their hallway. "Go to the bedroom."

Smiling, Luna was content with this. She was sure Shikamaru was going to request she do his share of the chores, or stay quiet for the remainder of the night. But Luna enjoyed sex with Shikamaru. He was considerate and effective when it came to aiding them both in reaching their climax. And he rarely initiated sex, so she was extra excited to find out what he wanted to do. Reaching the bedroom, she waited until she heard the door close behind her before she turned around.

Shikamaru watched with a smirk as Luna turned around. Her eyes wide as she saw not just him, but his two shadow clones as well. This had been a fantasy of his since he was a teen, but hadn't ever bothered to bring it up. Besides, Luna seemed to enjoy the way they've been having sex, and didn't appear to want to spend too long on the act, even when she's in charge. Which Shikamaru was fine with, as he never could seem to shut his mind off, even during sex. But tonight, he decided he would take a chance. If she didn't like it, or didn't want to do it, then that would be that, and they would have their normal intercourse.

"This is what you want to do?" she asked, no hint of fear or displeasure in her voice, only confusion. "So why are there three of you? If you wanted a three-way, it should be two of you, plus me."

Shikamaru shook his head as his two clones escorted Luna toward their bed. "I'm going to watch."

Once again Luna cast Shikamaru a surprised glance. But her expression quickly turned into that as if she were accepting a challenge. She licked her lips. "Fine, but I get to start."

Shikamaru sat in the chair Luna would occasionally use for reading in their room if Shikamaru needed to discuss work in their main room, gesturing for Luna to proceed. He ran through several scenarios in his mind, but was pleasantly surprised when Luna motioned for his clones to stop as she dropped her panties and crawled onto the bed alone. She unhooked her bra, passing it off to one of the clones, before spreading her legs toward Shikamaru. Bending her knees, she ran her hands up and down her thighs, before allowing one to run up her body toward her breast.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she gently touched her own smooth flesh. Supporting her weight on her left hand, her right hand rolled her nipple between her fingers, her legs still bent and spread for Shikamaru to see. Shikamaru swallowed thickly when she let her body fall back onto the bed as her left hand began to give attention to the neglected nipple, and her right hand traveled down her body to her core. He knew his girlfriend was adventurous, and had a spunk to her, but he hadn't thought she was bold enough to masturbate in front of him. Of course, he knew she pleasured herself, as he himself on occasion. He couldn't rightfully expect her to go without if she wanted while he was away on lengthy missions. And he'd rather she find pleasure with herself than another.

"Mm, Shikamaru," she moaned out, grabbing his attention once more.

Her hips bucked in the air, her fingers working tight circles around her clitoris. Shikamaru could feel a familiar tightness in his pants, and stood to remove them, along with his boxers. His clones followed his lead, waiting patiently one either side of the bed with full erections. Shikamaru sat back down, one leg crossed with his ankle over his knee, watching his girlfriend edge closer to completion.

"Ah!" she gave a strangled cry as she came, hips thrust into the air as her fingers slowed. Panting, her hips lowered to the bed, and she lazily looked between the two clones. "So, what are we going to do?"

Shikamaru watched as the clone on her right rolled her onto her stomach, and adjusted her hips to be in the air. The second clone quickly stepped up, gently grasping her by her chin. Her eyes went wide, and she looked over at Shikamaru briefly. Was she ready for this? Or was he pushing her?

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I understand if you don't," Shikamaru told her. He never wanted to make his girlfriend uncomfortable, or feel like she had to do something to please him. It would just be more troublesome down the line if she did.

She placed her hands on the hips of the clone before her. "I'm sure."

When she opened her mouth, the clone guided himself into her, setting a steady rhythm. The clone behind her began to slick his entire length with her excitement, gently bumping her behind to prepare his member. When he was satisfied, Shikamaru watched as Luna's body tensed, and she let out a strangled cry of surprise around the clone's cock. The clone behind her had pushed his entire length into Luna's anus, without warning. The clone pumping into her mouth did not stop, tangling both of his hands into her hair for more support.

Shikamaru began to slowly stroke his own member, watching his girlfriend being penetrated by two copies of himself. He had thought about this exact scenario multiple times while away on missions, and it was exactly as he had imagined it. Of course, he had not anticipated that Luna would begin the night the way she had, by pleasuring herself for him to see, but once his clones joined in everything has panned out. And it was just as erotic as he had imagined.

"Ng," Luna moaned around the cock in her mouth, moving her hips in time with the one behind her.

The clone behind her was keeping pace with the clone before her. It wasn't long before Shikamaru could tell his clones were at their limit. He would be too, if he were either of them. Without any warning to Luna, both clones turned into smoke, leaving her empty and cold.

"What?" She looked around, and found Shikamaru approaching her. "Where did they go?"

"They reached their end," he told her as he gently moved her so her head was on a pillow. "Ready?"

Luna could appreciate that Shikamaru didn't say more than was truly necessary. She nodded, ready for the real Shikamaru to take her. Of course, both clones had been good, they were extensions of Shikamaru of course, but she did feel a little odd having sex with clones. But having her boyfriend watch her have sex with copies of himself had turned her on more than she had thought it would.

Shikamaru let out a groan as he entered Luna. She was warm and wet, and fit him perfectly. He couldn't imagine being with anybody else in this way but her since they began their relationship. He placed one of her legs on his shoulder, and began pumping into her at a pace that he had long ago discovered pleased them both the most. Her mewls of pleasure drove him on, and when he could feel himself approaching his climax, reaching between them to stimulate her engorged clitoris. Pressing down he slicked two of his fingers with her juices before working quick, short circles around the sensitive nub.

"Ng! Shikamaru! There!" she called, fisting her hands into the sweat-covered comforter.

With a cry, she came, signaling to Shikamaru that he could reach his own climax. A few more pumps, and he pulled out, spraying the comforter with his seed. The pair panted, but when Luna smiled up at him, Shikamaru couldn't help but smile back.

"You can take a bath first," he offered.

"Or," she suggested, "we could take one together."

Shikamaru gave her a light shove. "Another time." He gave a weak smirk. "And if you're up for it, next time you lose at poker, we can try out another fantasy."

"Oh, what fantasy would that be?" she giggled, searching for a towel among their basket of clean laundry.

"I can make a clone look like you."


End file.
